One Time Only
by Queenq
Summary: Emmett is hiding something from Bella and she wants to find out what. Vampire Emmett and Human Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** anything. **

Bella POV:

I count the minutes until the Bell ring fidgeting with anticipation to see my Emmett. As soon as the teacher releases us I almost run down the halls towards the parking lot. I spot my handsome boyfriend leaning against his car clearly waiting for me. Calling him my boyfriend doesn't do justice to my feelings for him. Maybe love of my life, soulmate or simply my mate. The person I want to…. _and will_….spend eternity with. My Emmett.

Even though I can't wait to be in his arms, when I notice he's so lost in thought he didn't even turned to me yet, which is surprising considering the fact he's very attuned with me and can't forget about he's vampire senses, I slow down my pace trying to guess what could he be so worried about.

He's still the greatest man ever and he hasn't been neglecting me but ever since last week he's been acting weird. When he thinks I'm not looking, there's always a frown on his beautiful face. But since Emmett has never shut me out and talks to me about what's he's thinking or if there's anything troubling him, I'm trying to give him some time before asking about it.

He finally turns to me and gives me the smile I know it's my smile. His face lights up and he opens his arms waiting for me. Things like that are the reason I'm not too worried. I know we're better than ever.

I quicken my pace and throw myself at him knowing he'll catch me.

"Hi Baby. Missed you." He whispers in my ear after locking me in a bear hug lifting me off the ground.

"Missed you too. How was class? Learned anything new?" I tease him.

He chuckles and gives me a sweet kiss. We open our eyes at the same time and just look at each other.

I break the silence by saying "Baby, your eyes are a little red. When was the last time you went hunting?"

He thinks for a second and says "A few days ago".

I frown at his answer "Well, you're going today. I'll just wait at the house for you."I kiss him and the small peck turns into a passionate kiss that makes me shiver all over.

"Hi guys" we hear Alice say and breaking the kiss we turn to greet the others, Emmett glaring a little for the interruption.

Alice and Jasper are holding hands and Edward's possessively holding Rosalie around the waist.

"What's the plan today?" Rosalie asks.

"We'll just go to your house. I'll wait there while Emmett hunts."

"Anyone want to come with me? Rosalie?" Emmett asks.

I see them staring at one another silently talking to each other. I used to be a little jealous of Rosalie and Emmett's bond, which I know is only there because she was the one to change him but I couldn't help how I felt. Emmett has always been patient and understanding, reassuring me time and again nothing ever happened between them, I still get jealous especially in situations like these where I see Edward looking back and forth between the two showing clearly they're not thinking about their silent talk.

"Sure" She smiles and I tense as I see Emmet smile back a little too happy. He must feel my reaction because he kisses me on the neck and near my ear while whispering his love.

"I'm going too." Alice says, looking straight at Emmett challenging him to say no.

Jasper must be feeling all the weird emotions causing him to be the one to tell everyone to go to their car and leave. Emmett helps me into his Jeep and runs to the driver's seat.

"Everything alright babe? "He asks me

"Yeah" Is my brilliant answer

He reaches with his hand and links our fingers together. "You sure?"

"I just really wanted to be the one who you went hunting with" I reply giving him the half truth.

"I know. Me too. I can't wait to share a grizzly bear with you" He gives me a dimple smile and adds

"It won't be long. We agreed we would wait 'til after graduation, Bella."

"I know. And I can't wait to start our eternity together" I say squeezing his cold hand and giving it a light kiss.

"So, what're you doing while you wait? I promise I won't be long." He asks

"I'll probably just do my homework and then lay down for a bit. And take as much time as you need, do you hear me Emmett Cullen? I want you to take care of yourself." I'm a little harsh but I know he sometimes feels bad about leaving alone while he's hunting.

"I promise" He replies leaning over to give me a kiss.

When we arrive at the house, everyone is waiting for us by the front door.

"What happened Emmett? Do you need a driving lesson?" Edward teases him but Emmett doesn't respond and I squeeze the hand I'm holding as a silent thank you knowing the reason he drove slower…_and not human slower, just slower for the Cullen family_…. was because of me and how I feel with the high speed.

"Alright let's go!" Alice bounces on her feet and turns to say goodbye to Jasper. I wonder why she's so excited to go hunting.

I hug Emmett tight and he says "Bye baby, I promise I won't be long."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in your room. Please be careful" I used to be embarrassed about asking a vampire to be safe but I can't help it with my Emmett. I always need him to come back to me. And since he said he liked it and felt good knowing I cared, I always make sure to tell him.

"I will. Love you" He kisses me making my body feel alive.

"Love you too, my Emmy bear"

As they're leaving he gives me only last look before disappearing and taking my heart with him.

**AN**: Reviews are noted, welcomed, and appreciated. Please pardon all mistakes. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own**** anything.****

**Em POV**

We ran through the forest in silence, they must have felt I needed some time with my thoughts to figure out how to start this conversation.

"Okay Emmett, I thought you wanted to talk to me about something. Just spill it out already." Rosalie says when we all finish hunting.

"It's just… well… I wanted your opinion on something." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

She looks at me impatiently while Alice smiles saying "Just say the words."

I can't help the smile it comes over my face when I say "I want to ask Bella to marry me."

They looked at each other, squealed and hugged me. After 10 minutes of hugs, laughs and smiles Rosalie says.

"Why were you so nervous about telling us that? Are you having second thoughts about Bella?"

" What? No! Never. I love her, she's my mate. My forever." I reply knowing she was only asking to protect me.

"It's just you guys don't think I'm crazy for wanting to do this now, right? I can't wait to call her my wife and I don't want to wait anymore. I want to marry her and give her this while she's human."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"I want her to have the wedding she deserves. With her friends watching and her father walking her down the aisle." I say knowing they would read between the lines. After she's changed she'll probably have to stay away from her family.

"No we don't think it's crazy. She'll love the fact she'll get to share this with everyone and not just our family. She'll remember Charlie giving her away for the rest of her life." Rose smiles but you could tell she's thinking about her own wedding and how even with Carlisle giving her away, she wanted her real father to be in his place.

"So how are you going to do it? Do you need help buying the ring? When are we going shopping?" Alice says so fast both me and Rose have trouble keeping up.

"I don't know how I'm going to ask yet. I had some ideas but nothing seemed good enough for how I feel about her. And no, we don't need to go shopping."

She glares at me "What do you mean Emmett Cullen? The ring has to be perfect! I can't believe you bought the ring and didn't ask me to go with you!" She says tearing up at the end.

"I didn't buy it, Alice. It was my mom's." I whisper a little embarrassed.

They both look at me with a watery smile and proud eyes.

"That's perfect Emmett. I'm sure she'll love it." Rose says.

"You think? You don't think she'll want a new and more expensive one?" It's not any secret my family wasn't rich like Rose's was.

"I'm positive."

I'm relieved I've made the right choice.

"I still want to know how the ring looks like, Emmett. Better yet, I'll just see how it looks on Bella's finger." Alice says concentrating on having a vision.

"Wait Alice, I don't want you to look into the future!" I say a little scared when she seems pissed.

"Say that again." She says.

"I want Bella to have the whole experience. Including bonding and gushing with her friends about the ring and proposal." I point to the two of them.

"But… but" she stammers

"Please?" I even pout a little.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Deal." I smile

"Okay so what do you need us to do?" Rose breaks the silence.

"While I set it all up, I just need to distract Bella tomorrow. I was hoping you guys would take her shopping or something." I need Bella not to suspect anything.

Alice cuts me off by saying "Rose can do that and since I'm not allowed to see what will happen, I'll help you put everything together."

"Great! And Alice, since you're willing to wait, I can show you the ring tomorrow when we're done. " Her face lights up.

"I just want to keep it all a surprise. I mean, we don't even know if she'll say yes." I said, my nerves getting to me in the end.

"As if she'll say no, Emmett. Don't worry" It's easy for Alice to say that.

"Anyway… One last thing, I know this will be hard but could you both try not to tell the guys?" I ask and after a nod from Alice I look at Rose.

"Don't worry about Edward. I'll just keep thinking naughty things" She says with a wicked smile.

"Ookay. You ready to go back?" They nod and we take off running.

Bella's POV

After they left I did my homework and took a quick nap not wanting to be tired when Emmett gets back. Now I lay awake in his bed holding his pillow trying to figure out why he wanted to go hunting with Rosalie. Could it have something to do with what is worrying him? The single thought that he's opening up to her and shutting me out makes me want to curl up and cry. I try to push it far away from my mind and remind myself of how much Emmett loves me and would never betray me by keeping me in the dark about anything in his life.

I decide to go downstairs and make something to eat. When I get there I see Esme in the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just fixing you a plate. I was going to bring it upstairs for you."

I sit in the stool saying "Thank you Esme." Fighting the urge to call her mom.

I move to clean my dishes, when I'm done, but she takes them from me, placing it in the sink and turning to face me.

"Bella is everything alright? You're quieter than usual."

"Everything is fine." I debate rather or not to tell her, but I really need some advice and she's the best one for that. "I just noticed Emmett's been a little worried and he hasn't talked to me about it yet. I'm wondering why he hasn't open up."

"I love him so much, I don't want him to shut me it out. I want to comfort him and it kills me that I can't." I whisper, my heart breaking with the thought of Emmett changing his mind about us.

She gives me a kind look and takes a seat next to me.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Bella. Whatever it is I have no doubt he'll talk to you soon. He's a kind, funny, sweet man who loves you like you wouldn't believe. He may tell jokes all the time but I can tell he's only truly happy when he's with you. You two will have an eternity together and it's clear it's going to be a wonderful one. I, for one, can't wait to witness that." She says with a smile.

"Thank you Esme." I say, hugging her and grateful to have her in my life.

"Honey I'm home! "I hear my man yell before he appeared in the kitchen.

He wastes no time in giving me a hug.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, em"

He kisses me but I stop before we get carried away, embarrassed remembering Esme is still with us. I look at her and she gives me a wink.

"For you" He says giving me a few wildflowers.

"Thank you baby. They're beautiful."

"I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?" He reminds me since he always takes one after a hunt. It's not a secret he often gets carried away wrestling with an animal.

"Okay. Let me just put these in the water and I'll meet you upstairs."

When I turn he gives Esme a kiss in the cheek and whisper "Thank you for keeping her company."

On my way upstairs I walk past the living room where, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle are there. I say a quick hi and bye to everyone but as I continue my way to the bedroom, Rosalie surprises me by grabbing my arm.

"I know you want to go be with Emmett but I just need to ask you something the others can't hear." She says leading me pass the front door.

"What is it, Rosalie?"

"I wanted to ask you to go shopping with me tomorrow."

As I hear the word shopping I make a face "Why don't you ask Alice? She's way better at that than me"

She smiles, takes a moment and says:

"I want to buy Edward a gift but I have no idea what to get, and since you two like some of the same stuffs, you could help me."

"Hmm sure. It's a special date or something?" I ask trying to get a clue what we'll be looking for.

"No, I want to give him a gift just because. I know I can be a little difficult sometimes, so want thank him, that's all."

I refrain from commenting just how difficult she can be and just smile.

"I have to see with Emmett if we have any plans but otherwise sure."

"Thanks Bella."

I make it to the bedroom…finally…pouting as I see Emmett putting a clean shirt on.

"Hey babe. Finally. I thought you were going to make me get you downstairs." He teases me while I move towards him putting my arms around his neck, his hands going to my waist.

"Were you going to put me on your shoulders and carry me up here, bigman?" I tease him back and giggle when he growls and picks me up fireman lift just to drop me in his bed.

I relax against the pillows watching as he crawls towards me with a look of lust, desire and love that I hope to see every day for the rest of our lives. With his arms beside my head we spend some time just looking at one another, I eventually touch his cheek and he leans down to kiss me.

Before we get so lost in each other, I can't think of anything else but him, I break the kiss making him whine a little.

"Em, Rosalie asked me to go shopping with her to help buy something for Edward. Is that okay or do we have some plans I forgot?" I ask seeing something, I'm not sure what, pass through his eyes before he blinks and replies:

"No. nothing planned. But I do want to take you out on a date tomorrow night, is that okay?" He asks shyly.

"Of course it is. You hardly have to ask. You really think I'll ever say no to going out with you?" I ask surprised

He shrugges but doesn't say anything.

"I'll love it, Em. Whatever it is. I'll love it. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I must look like I'll start complaining because he says:

"I know you hate surprises but please just….trust me?" He asks looking at me pleading.

"Of course I trust you Emmett. With my life and more than anyone" I say, kissing him with all my love and passion.

We spend the rest of our time together making out, talking or just snuggling in silence enjoying being in each other arms.

Before my curfew, he drops me off promising to pick me up tomorrow, when I ask what should I wear his answer is "Like yourself Bella. You'll be beautiful no matter what" I kiss him one last time just for that. Like any other night, I go to bed dreaming of Emmett and our forever.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for any mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I don't own**** anything.****

**Bella POV**

As soon as Rose dropped me off at home, I get a text from Emmett saying he'll pick me up in a few hours. I'm not a girl who takes long getting ready but since I do want to look extra good tonight so I take some time choosing what I'll wear. I decide on dark blue dress with my new flats…we don't want any accidents tonight.

After the shower, I decided to keep my hair down and do my makeup natural. While finishing getting ready, I think about what a weird day with Rose. It took forever to find something she liked, she turned down all my ideas saying Edward wasn't going to like it. I don't even know why she asked me. He must be more maintenance than she is. Hmm maybe that's why they together. I thanked God all day my Emmett is easy to please.

Just as I'm done doing my makeup, I hear the bell ring. After one last look in the mirror, I skip downstairs and open the door to see Emmett grinning at me and holding some flowers.

"Hi baby. You look amazing." He says looking at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat. "Maybe we should forget the surprise and stay in." He teases with a glint in his eyes.

"No way, Em. And you look so handsome." His wearing a blue bottom down with fitted jeans. I stand on my tiptoes while he leans down and just before he kiss I say "Yummy even." He growls and consumes me with a kiss that I feel in every nerve of my body.

"Are you ready?" He asks when we're catching our breath.

"Let's go." I say after he puts his arm out for me.

We drive around for a few minutes just talking about our day; my comment about how Edward and Rose truly belong together makes him laugh so much he almost has to stop the car.

When he turns the car into a dirt road, I turn to him with a huge smile in my face knowing where he's taking me. He's looking at me with a cautious face but relaxes when I kiss his hand.

We get out of the car and go on a familiar path in silence. My breath gets caught in throat when we reach the field so special to us. It was here that we had our first date, our first kiss, where he told me he was a vampire, where we first said "I love you" and where I told him about my decision to be changed after graduation. But tonight…the usually dark field, except for the moonlight and stars illuminating the night, is filled with candles and a single table in the middle.

"Oh Em" I turn to him without words and I'm sure with moisture in my eyes.

"Did you like it?" He asks shyly

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug "I love it" I whisper into his chest not being able to contain the tears.

He smiles down at me, kissing me softly and cleans my watery cheeks with his thumbs. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he breaks the silence.

"Shall we milady?" Extending his hand.

I giggle at his goofiness and take his hand.

He leads us to the table and pulls my chair out for me. On the table there's a single rose, a plate with my favorite food, some wine and a mug in front of his chair. I raise my eyebrows at him.

He grins saying he didn't want me to eat alone. He shows it to me and it's filled with blood, making my heart swell with love. Even after all the times I told him I don't mind if he drinks in front of me he never did, saying he was to ashamed to show me that side of him. Reminding me of what he really is. The fact he's doing this tonight makes me love him even more.

He lifts his mug up, "To us", we toast and I start eating picking our conversation up from where it ended in the car.

Everything was perfect up until the point where I was finishing my dinner. It was then I realized Emmett was growing quieter and quieter; sometimes it was clear he wasn't listening to me. I decided I had waited enough.

"Emmett" Nothing

"Emmett!"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry Bella. Are you done?"

I couldn't decide if I was pissed or hurt.

"Just tell me Em."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't even try to denied it Emmett. Ever since a few weeks ago you've been acting weird. You're distant, spacing out, having secrets with Rosalie." I said not bothering to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"And I tried to give you time to come and talk to me. And I thought tonight was going to be it but you're not listening to me. So just tell me!" I said looking at his surprised face not bothering to hide the tears running down my face.

"Damn it! I tried so hard to make you not notice. I'm sorry Bella." He said

"What are you trying to tell me? You've changed your mind? You don't want to be with me anymore? You finally noticed I'm just plain Bella, especially compared with vampires." I said as my heart broke into a million pieces.

"What? No! Never, Bella! I love you." He said getting up so fast I only noticed when appeared beside me.

"You are not plain! Never say that. You're the only one I want. You're my mate. Just the thought of not having you in my life kills me, Bella. I will never leave you, I love you." He said firmly while holding my cheeks with his hands.

"You believe me right?" He asked running his thumbs to dry my tears.

When I didn't answer he kissed me like never before. He didn't hold back anything. He showed me everything he feels for me, and just how much he loves me. So intense I almost felt my heart wouldn't have room for both our love. There's no way I'll ever doubt him again.

After another lingering kiss, we pulled apart and he searched my face for any sign.

I smiled at him and said

"Then what is it, Em? Don't shut me out anymore. I'm here for you. Let me be here for you."

He sighed and leaned into my hand that was on his cheek.

"I tried so hard not to screw this up but it looks like I couldn't even do this right." He said sadly

"Hey stop. Don't think like that." I demanded knowing he sometimes feels the family doesn't think he's as smart as he is. That they only see him as a clueless goof.

He took an unnecessary breath and smile up at me "Bella, I know I'm not as sensitive, romantic or know the beautiful words Edward, Carlisle or Jasper. But I tried so hard. I spend the past weeks trying to come up with something that would show you my love for you, the way you deserve. Show you I'm good enough to be with you. And all I could come up was this." He said mentioning for the setting around us and shushing me when I opened my mouth to say something.

"I tried to think about all the beautiful words that would describe everything I feel for you. But I couldn't. I couldn't find any word that did justice to how much I love you. How a life without you it's not worth it. We belong together. I count the days, minutes, hours and seconds until we can start our forever. But I don't want to count anymore; I don't wait to wait anymore. I want our lives to begin now. I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me, too?" He said taking a box out of his pocket and revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I can't form any words, all I can feel is my heart tumbling in my chest and the happy tears running through my face. I notice his face starts changing from hopeful to scared so I force my brain to voice the one word that's waiting to be said since the beginning of his speech.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" I scream throwing myself at him surprisingly knocking him to the ground. We giggle and I kiss his whole face until I reach his lips and claim them in a powerful kiss and he returned the kiss eagerly, hungrily, needing the warmth and reassurance.

"Wait, Wait." He says.

"What Em?" I say annoyed he put a stop to our kiss.

"I need to do this right" He says and takes the ring out of the box and places in front of my finger.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" He repeats grinning.

I swallow the lump in my throat "Yes" and he slides it into my finger.

I pull him into a soft, slow kiss putting all my love, passion and happiness into it. We tightened our hold on each other as the kiss grew, with no fight for dominance just our hearts connecting and our mutual desires.

I end up on top of him as he is lying on his back. I move to put my head on his chest, lacing my fingers with his as we lay in silence just looking at the stars and enjoying the moment.

I start playing with the ring and take a moment to admire it. It's platinum with a single diamond in the center embraced by matched blue sapphire side stones.

"If you don't like it, we can go out and get you a new one." He says not looking at me.

"What are you talking about it? It's never coming off my finger. I love it. It's perfect." I say

"It was my mom's." He says shyly.

"Really?" I grin, unbelievably happy to have something so precious.

"Yeah. My parents had a great marriage, we weren't rich or anything but our home never felt empty, and I know it was because of their love for us and for each other." He shared with me. "She gave it to me a little before I was changed, telling me she wanted me to give this to the person who made me feel just like my dad made she feel. Loved, save, and cared for. You make me feel that way Bella. I know we'll have a marriage just like theirs, if not better. I know we'll fight and stuff but I always knew you were the one I was going to give this ring to."

Not knowing how to express my love, gratitude I kiss him trying to portray just how blessed I feel.

"I will love you forever Em. You make me so happy and I can't wait to call you my husband!" I grin at the end.

"Well, when do want to do it?"

"The sooner the better. How about in four months?"

"That soon?" At that I lift my eyebrow at him.

"I didn't mean it like that babe. I swear!" He says a little afraid.

"I meant can we plan a wedding in such short time?"

"Emmett, considering Alice is involved; we'll have to convince her to do it in four months. She probably already has the whole wedding planned. We'll have to use three of those months to convince her I want a simple wedding."

He chuckles "I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"You're definitely right."

I giggle and give him a kiss breaking it and groaning when I think of something.

"What?"

"I'm a little scared of how Charlie will react. You'll be there with me when I tell him right?" I plead, my voice betraying my nervousness.

"Of course, but I don't think It's going to be as bad as you think"

I look at him questionably.

"When I decided I was going to ask this soon I went and talked to him and asked for permission."

"Really? Then I guess he already knows we'll get married" I said kinda amused just thinking about how that talk went.

"I wouldn't go that far. He said "You have my permission to ask but permission to marry only Bella will give you that." He made me even more nervous you were going to say no."

I laughed out loud and long at that. Yep, that was Charlie.

"Emmett, me saying no was never a question." He smiled letting his dimples show. He kissed me passionately, and I let myself get lost in him. The way being in his arms makes me feel, the way I feel cherished when his hands caresses my cheeks. Feeling that all is right in the world. He's my refuge. I didn't want to break the kiss but I couldn't ignore the need to breath any longer. A second later I started shivering from the cold.

"Baby, maybe we should go." He says making a move to get up.

"No. I don't want to." I pout and pull him back to me.

"It's starting to get windy and you don't have a coat. When I talked to Charlie he said tonight you wouldn't have a curfew, so I promise we'll pick up right where we're leaving off when we get home." He says and I know since I shivered I won't win this discussion.

"Okay. Just because you promised." I say with a silly smile, taking his hand to get up.

We drive in silence, holding hands and as I look at my ring again, I close my eyes not believing this isn't a dream. That tonight really happened. That in a few months I'll be Mrs. Cullen. I don't even notice we arrived until Emmett opens my door. But before we make a move to go in he stops me with a serious expression.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks

"Just the fact that this is the happiest day of my life. I can't wait until I get to call you my husband." I say not bothering to hide my smile.

"So far."

My confusion must show because he continues

"Happiest day so far. I'm going to make sure you're always this happy" He says so serious I can't help the tears his vow brings to my eyes. He makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you, Em." I say bringing him in for a hug my fingers clawing at his back.

"I love you too."

Not a second after we get inside, we hear a squeal from upstairs and I'm suddenly embraced by an excited Alice. The whole family is appears, the boys shake Emmett's hand while Carlisle hugs him, whispering something in his ear. After Alice let's me go, the boys take their turn hugging me saying how happy they are for both of us. Rosalie gives me a sweet smile before hugging me then moving on to hug Emmett. Carlisle turns to me, bringing me tears of joy when he whispers "Welcome to the family." in my ear. I notice Esme still hasn't said anything and begin to think she disapproves but when I look at her she's crying so hard and moves to hug both of us at the same time kissing our cheeks and saying how happy she is.

After all the celebration and all the congratulations were given, we took a sit to answer all the million question being thrown our way…..mostly by Alice.

"And I said Yes." I lift my ring as I finish telling how tonight went, skipping a few details wanting to maintain tonight just between me and Emmett.

"It's beautiful Bella. It looks an antique." Esme says.

"It was my mom's." Emmett replies.

"I told Emmett if you didn't like it we could go shopping, Bella." Alice says casually

"No! I love it. This is my ring!" I almost screamed at Alice by suggesting that. I think my reaction scarred everyone, all eyes going wide as they moved away from me.

Emmett laughs at their reaction "That's my girl." He says proudly.

"I would like your help planning the wedding Alice. " I say trying to break the tension.

She lights up, clapping and starts talking so fast I only catch something about booking a room, 1000 people, a three day ceremony. I stop her before hearing more.

"Alice I want to keep it simple. Just the family. Close friends. I'll let you help but I have final say."

"Okay. Where are you thinking?" She says after losing her pout.

"I want the ceremony to be in the backyard…in the garden . If it's alright with you, Esme." I say shyly

"Of course. I'll love it Bella." She says with a loving smile.

"Great! Now that's settled, how long do I have? One year?" Alice says concentrating.

"Four months" Her eyes go wide.

"Alice, if there anyone who can pull this off is you." I say and see that my plan to lift her spirits by stroking her ego worked.

"Jasper go get me a pen! I already have so many of ideas." She says with a glint in her eyes.

"Alice, honey, why don't you brain storm tonight and let Bella and Emmett have a private celebration?" He says calmly and winking at Emmett in the end.

"Yes. I believe Jasper is right. Bella must be getting tired and Esme and I are going hunting. Anyone coming with us?" Carlisle says and since this will mean alone time with Emmett I don't bother correcting I'm hyper than ever.

As whole family leaves, Alice going almost against her will, we make our way upstairs, changing into more comfortable clothes and lying down in the bed. Emmett on his back with my head on his chest.

"Emmett, there's one thing we need to talk about." I say nervously.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything. You know that." He says looking down at me.

I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "It's about the honeymoon, Em. I want to go to Esme Island." I heard Rose and Edward talking about how beautiful it is and ever since I can't get that place out of my head.

I look at Emmett and with his expression I know if he could blush we would be. I don't think I ever see Emmett like that.

"Are you sure, Bella? We waited so long. And I can keep waiting till you're a vampire. Why don't you wait to wait anymore?"

"I'm sure, Em. I've been thinking for a while now. And even if you hadn't proposed, we would be having this conversation. I want to give you everything, I want you to have me in every sense, I want to be with you and be yours in every way possible. I know you're worried about hurting me but I know you won't. I trust you. Please trust me when I say I'm sure."

He takes a moment just looking into my eyes searching for any kind of doubt. But I know he won't find one.

"Okay. You know how much I want and love you. I would never deny you this. I'll promise I'll take care of you, I'll be as gentle as possible. But it's okay if you change your mind, okay? You can always tell me." He says gently.

"I know but I won't change my mind. I know you'll make it perfect. We'll be perfect. No regrets." I say happy he didn't put up much of a fight.

We spend the rest of the night alternating between making out, talking about the wedding ceremony and comforting silences neither needed to break. It must have been almost 5 am when Emmett said

"You must be getting tired, Bella. Try to get some sleep. Between the talk Charlie and dealing with Alice tomorrow is going to be a long day." Emmett says running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to close my eyes, Em" I say snuggling closer.

"Why not?" He turns to the side to look at my better.

"I don't want to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow to discover this is all a dream. I couldn't deal with that happening." I say with moisture in my eyes.

"This is real Bella. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up, okay? We'll always be together. We belong together. You're mine. And I'm never letting you go. "

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." I sigh when he kisses me.

I snuggle back at him. Closing my eyes, thinking about our weeding, our future together, I go to sleep with a smile knowing in a few months I'll be Mrs Cullen for the rest of my normal and supernatural life. Mrs. Bella Cullen.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Sorry for any mistake.


End file.
